


I wish to see your beautiful eyes one more time.

by BexsLD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is salty af, Canon Compliant, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, I promise, Idiots in Love, Ignore it im stupid, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lame attempts at science, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena feels guilty, Lex is dead now, Little tiny Smallville reference, Mutual Pining, Protective Lena Luthor, Supercorp endgame, blind!kara, like a lot of fluff, stupid antics, the fluff makes up for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexsLD/pseuds/BexsLD
Summary: I posted the idea on Tumblr and people seemed to like it so here we are.During their final battle, Lex slices Kara’s eyes with Kryptonite. Kara wakes up blind and Lena takes it upon herself to figure out how to get Kara’s sight back, and to help the Super adapt to life without her eyes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 71
Kudos: 527





	1. Chapter 1

Kara let out a soft groan as the stinging began to seep in through the veins, starting like pin pricks all over her body as she pushed herself to her feet. She glared at the man a few paces in front of her, eyeing the Kryptonite knife he clung in his right hand.

Lex let out a deep chuckle. “It’s amazing what this little rock can do, isn’t it?” he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly in an almost teasing manner.

Kara didn’t respond, she just continued to glare at him, blatantly refusing to get any closer.

He smirked. “All that strength taken away by a rock. I find it quite funny.” He leapt into action, jumping towards Supergirl knife raised high.

Kara moved swiftly out of his way. The man swung round, one step ahead and the blade sliced through the Kryptonian’s upper arm. She let out a scream as the pain worsened, no longer feeling like pin pricks but full razors shredding her from the inside out.

Lex laughed as he grabbed the Super’s cape pulling her to the ground. He chuckled to himself as he placed his foot on Kara’s chest and slowly lowered himself closer to her. Teasingly, he held the knife to her throat. “Death’s too good for you. It isn’t a defeat, it’s not a victory that will last,” he grumbled.

Kara watched the man carefully. She could sense the clogs turning in his head as he thought to himself. She didn’t dare move, with the knife pressed against her throat, her body felt like it was burning.

The Luthor’s eyes widened and he chuckled lightly to himself, “How about a little experiment?” He toyed, “How well can a Kryptonian regenerate?” He asked gliding the knife slowly along her jaw and up to her cheek, stopping just shy of her eye.

Kara immediately started to squirm but he pressed the knife into her skin cutting her cheek. She let out a soft hiss of pain as tears began to fill up in her eyes.

Loud bangs were coming from behind them as DEO soldiers, including Alex, began to flood the warehouse.

Lex chuckled. “Better make this quick, won’t we?” he asked before slowly pricking her eye with the tip of the knife with surgical precision.

Kara screamed as her body gave out and her mind went blank.

#

Kara's eyes opened. She saw nothing but a few species of white on a black background. Panic flooded her. "Alex!" she yelled seeking her sister to give her some kind of explanation. The last thing she remembered was Lex beginning to prick her eye. Now she didn’t know where she was.

She heard footsteps running towards her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here," her sister's voice cooed from beside her. “You’re safe, everything’s fine.”

Kara flung her hand out seeking for Alex who quickly took the limb. "Why can't I see?” she asked, feeling as though she may start to cry.

Alex let out a harsh sigh. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen," she muttered.

“Alex.”

The brunette gave Kara’s hand a soft squeeze. "We couldn’t get to you in time. The kryptonite in your eyes did more damage than we thought," shee explained. "We were hoping it would heal under the lamp."

Kara slumped against the bed feeling completely numb. She didn't know how to react.

"Can you see anything?" Alex asked softly.

Kara shrugged. "Specks when I look at the lamp," she muttered, assuming it was the lamp, the most logical assumption was that she was in the Med-Bay. She was all too familiar with how the bed felt.

Her sister let out a soft hum. "You might still have a bit of light perception then," the specks suddenly disappeared. "Can you make out any shapes in the light or is it just dotted?"

Kara shrugged. "No, it’s just slightly dotted when I look up at the light." She shifted when she heard another set of footsteps coming towards her. The sound of her heals giving her away in an instant - Lena.

"J'onn said she was awake," the woman mumbled, her voice sounded slightly raspy and a lot quieter than normal, as though she had been crying. Kara squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"There's a few problems," Alex mumbled.

Lena's heart rate picked up almost instantly. "What is it?" she asked quickly making her way further into the room.

"I can't see," Kara whispered.

Lena's eyes widened. "Nothing at all?"

Alex sighed. "She's got very limited light perception but that appears to be it," she mumbled, sounding defeated.

"I'm so sorry, Kara," the youngest Luthor choked out sounding like she was about to start crying.

Kara reached out, desperate to touch the other woman, to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. A warm hand slipped into her own. She gave the hand a firm squeeze. "None of this is your fault, Lena. Do you understand? Don't you dare blame yourself for your brother's actions." Kara frowned. “What happened to Lex anyway?”

“We shot him on sight, and Lillian has been arrested,” Alex explained.

Kara noted how Lena’s breathing hitched slightly.

Alex let out a soft sigh.“Y ou should get some more rest and we’ll come back to check on you again later.”

Kara nodded slowly as Lena gave her hand another gentle squeeze before dropping the limb completely.

#

Lena stared through the window of the Med-Bay watching Kara as she slept. Her brother did this to her. The Super may have defeated him but he still won. In his own gruesome little way, he's gotten rid of Supergirl by taking away her sight.

"What happens now?" she asked Alex who was lingering awkwardly beside her.

The older woman shrugged. "I honestly don't know," she whispered. "Not only has Lex blinded her but her identity could get exposed. I mean, what are the odds that both Kara Danvers and Supergirl go missing at the same time?"

Lena's breath caught in her throat, she hadn't thought of that. Of course, she was still relatively new to the whole secret identity thing.

"She'll have to live with Kelly and I for a while. I know she can rely heavily on her hearing, but just to let her adapt," Alex explained.

"What if she stayed with me?" the offer fell from Lena's lips before she could even process that she was speaking.

Alex's eyes widened. "Lena, I couldn't ask you-"

Lena cut her off. "I'm offering. I want to make up for everything I've done. I can't help but feel I had a part to play in this," she mumbled. "Besides, you live in a one bed apartment with your girlfriend, I have more space than a single girl needs," she chuckled but her joke fell flat.

Alex shifted slightly and crossed her arms. "What about L-Corp? With Lex and your mother gone for good this time, it's yours again."

Lena shrugged. "I could get Sam to take over. Of course, I'd lend a hand but with her inside the company, I could easily do it from home," she explained confidently.

The eldest Danvers sister still seemed unconvinced. She let out a sigh. "If Sam agrees, we'll see what Kara thinks."

#

Time passed slowly as Lena waited for the blonde to wake up. Sam was all too eager to agree and was preparing to get the next flight from Metropolis to National city. The brunette sat on a chair next to the bed Kara was resting on.

"I can hear you thinking," Kara spoke up causing the Lena to jump.

"I really hope I didn't wake you." Lena mumbled nervously.

Kara shook her head as she turned her head to face her. Lena's breathing caught in her chest as she stared into the Kryptonian's eyes. They hadn't changed much, they were still that wonderful colour of blue, but Lena couldn't help but take note of the slight green ring around her pupil that certainly wasn't there before. If you looked close enough you could see the delicate slice her brother made with the knife.

"Are you okay, Lena?" Kara asked softly.

Lena let out a nervous laugh. "Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?" she asked. The blonde responded with a simple shrug. "I want to help you, Kara. In any way that I can," Lena shifted slightly in her seat. "I've actually already spoken to Alex about you coming to live with me for a while."

Kara turned away. "I don't want to feel like a burden. You have a company that's falling apart to think about."

"Sam is coming back to help. My number one priority is helping you get your sight back," Lena told her confidently.

"And if you can't?" the blonde whimpered.

Lena reached out and grabbed the Super's hand. "Then I will do everything that I can do to help you adapt," she let out a soft sigh. "Kara, I've been really horrible to you these past months and I'm truly sorry. I let my feelings cloud my judgement and-"

"It's not your fault, Lena. I wouldn’t have expected you to react any differently, I betrayed your trust. But you're back now, and that's all I could ever ask for," Kara said giving her hand a soft squeeze.

Lena's breath caught in her chest at her friend's words. "So, you're happy enough to stay with me then?"

Kara nodded. "Probably better you than Alex," she muttered, clearly thinking the same way Lena had earlier that day.

“What about work? How am I gonna-” the blonde trailed off, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “I can’t be Supergirl anymore. How can I be Kara Danvers _The Reporter_?”

Lena reached out and gently cupped her face, smoothing the blonde’s hair out from her face. “We’ll figure it all out, I promise. You can take some leave from work and we’ll figure it out. Once you adapt, I’m certain you’ll still be the best reporter in National City,” she told her confidently. “This doesn’t change anything, it’ll just take some getting used to.”

Kara nodded slowly, a few tears escaping from her eyes and rolling slowly down her cheeks.“ When can we go home? I don’t want to lie here anymore,” The blonde mumbled.

Lena gently wiped the tears from her friend’s cheeks with her thumb. “I’ll talk to Alex about it. I’m sure she has a few more tests she wants to run.” The Kryptonian nodded slowly. “And once we get home, I’ll order as much Chinese as you can eat,” Lena added causing the blonde to let out a short giggle in response, a small smile playing over her lips.

“You can do this, Kara,” Lena whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara looked oddly comfortable as Lena led her into her apartment. Her blonde friend had been in her apartment enough to have it committed to memory and Lena hoped that would help.

Kara lingered by the door for a moment, getting her bearings as Lena tugged off her coat and hung it up on one of the hooks next to the door.

Hearing the soft rustling of the fabric, the blonde soon followed pulling off her own jacket.

Lena took the blonde’s hand in her own and slowly brought her hand to a free hook. Kara shot her a smile as she hung up her coat.

“What do you want ordered? Just the usual?” Lena asked, finally breaking the silence.

Kara nodded. “Remember to order extra for when Alex gets here.” She reminded her as Lena pulled out her phone.

Alex was headed to Kara’s apartment to get some stuff for her, clothes, toiletries etcetera to bring over to Lena’s. They’d mutually agreed that it was definitely easier for Alex to do it herself.

Lena nodded slowly, watching the blonde as she took a few hesitant steps further into the apartment.

She looked down to her phone for a few seconds, quickly typing in their order. Her head shot up as she heard a soft thump. “Ow,” the blonde mumbled.

Lena looked up to see Kara sitting on the couch rubbing her shin having hit it off the coffee table on her way over.

The brunette let out a soft chuckle. “Try not to break any of my furniture, Supergirl,” She attempted at a joke.

Kara let out a short laugh. “That hurt. I don’t think my body’s quite up to speed yet.”

Lena made her way over to her friend once she’d finished up the order and sat down on the couch next to her friend. She threw her phone down on the coffee table and leaned back, kicking off her heals in the process. She looked up at Kara who was sitting rigid with her hands on her knees looking like she didn’t know what to do with herself.

Lena reached out and laid her hand over the top of hers. Kara’s face turned in her direction. “I want you to feel comfortable here, Kara. For as long as you need, this is your home now. Relax.”

Kara nodded slowly. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for this, Lee,” the blonde mumbled, the old nickname rolling off her tongue for the first time in months. The brunette’s heart clenched a little at the sound of it.

“You don’t have to thank me ever.”

Kara smiled as Lena’s phone began to buzz. “It’s Alex,” She told Kara as she answered it, quickly putting it on speaker.

“Hey, Luthor. Could you tell your doorman that I’m not an intruder?” Alex’s voice echoed through the phone before either woman had a chance to greet her.

Lena let out a throaty chuckle. “Hope? Could you send a note down to Andrew saying that Alex Danvers can come by whenever she wants? Make it clear that she’s Kara’s sister,” she called into the apartment.

“Right away, Miss Luthor,” The AI’s voice responded.

Kara flinched at the new voice in the room and Lena couldn’t help but smile. That’s something new that she’s going to have to explain to the blonde.

“Cool. The Chinese just arrived, do you want me to bring it up?” the older Danvers asked.

“Of course. We’ll see you in a minute, just let yourself in,” she told her before the line went dead.

Lena looked at Kara who had confusion sprawled across her face. “Hope?” she questioned.

The AI perked up at the sound of her name. “Yes, Miss Danvers?” she called out causing Kara to flinch.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh. “She’s an AI I invented. She’s like a glorified personal assistant,” she explained. “She also should be able to help you with anything you need or any questions you may have about anything,” she finished explaining as the door opened.

The smell of Chinese wafted through the room causing a wide smile to cross Kara’s face, almost immediately brightening her mood.

_Typical Kara Danvers and her stomach._

Alex tossed Kara’s bag next to the door and made her way over to the two women setting the take-out bag on the table. “Where’s your forks and I’ll get stuff while I’m on my feet?” she offered.

Lena opened her mouth to speak but Kara beat her to it. “Cutlery top drawer left of the sink, plates in the second cupboard along the top, it’s just above the microwave,” she told her without hesitation.

Alex glared at her sister in confusion. Kara clearly sensed it because she burst out laughing. “It’s not as if I haven’t eaten here before,” she joked.

Lena nodded in agreement. “She probably knows my kitchen better than I do, honestly.”

The eldest Danvers rolled her eyes. “Why does that not surprise me?” she muttered as she made her way over to the kitchen, finding everything exactly where Kara had told her. “You got anything to drink, Luthor?”

“There’s beer in the fridge,” Lena responded.

#

The group had settled themselves down in Lena’s living room, exchanging pleasant conversation as they ate.

Kara, through smell alone, was able to pinpoint where each individual dish was on the coffee table without needing to be told. Getting it from spoon to plate proved to be an entirely different situation, but she adapted quickly with a bit of help from Lena who guided her hand slightly as to stop any food from hitting her cream rug.

As it grew later, Alex looked up at her sister with a slight frown. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay here?” she asked. She’d hate to admit that she’s still wary of Lena after everything, but she can clearly see that her intentions are pure, it’ll just take her a while to get used to it again.

Kara nodded quickly as she finished inhaling a Potsticker. “Yeah, Alex, everything will be fine.”

The eldest Danvers nodded as she hesitantly got to her feet. “I’m gonna head home then, it’s late. If anything happens at all, one of you has to call me.”

“Of course, you’ll be the first to here anything,” Lena assured the woman.

Kara got to her feet and moved in her sister’s general direction, following the sound of her slightly staggered heartbeat. Alex stepped to the right and closed the distance, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

The blonde sighed as she rested her head on Alex’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine,” she whispered.

Alex nodded before stepping out of her hold and looked over at Lena. “Look after her, Luthor, or there’ll be hell to pay,” she threatened.

Lena chuckled softly. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she’s comfortable.”

#

The apartment was quiet for a moment when Alex left. The two women stood for a moment, each trying to figure out what to do next.

Lena cleared her throat softly. “I should probably show you where you’ll be sleeping,” she piped up.

Kara raised her head and nodded slowly. She knew generally where the spare room was, although she’d never actually been in it, and she knew the main bathroom was across the hall from it. Lena preferred her own en-suite, so Kara assumed she’d be using that one.

The brunette lifted the bag that Alex had left haphazardly beside the door when she first arrived. She turned and looked at the Kryptonian who was lingering beside her.

Her eyes were wide and slightly clouded, Lena felt her chest clench at the sight.

She gently slipped her free hand into Kara’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Count the steps,” she whispered as she began leading the other woman down the hall.

Thirteen steps later, they stopped outside the guest bedroom door. Kara nodded as she made a mental note of the number.

Lena opened the door and flicked on the light, Kara following close behind. She set the duffel bag at the end of the double bed and turned to face the blonde. “Do you want help with anything?” she offered hesitantly. She didn’t want to overstep but she also didn’t want to leave her friend floundering in the darkness.

Kara shrugged. “I’m sure I can figure it out,” she mumbled and Lena nodded slowly. “I’ll try not to break anything,” she quickly joked and the brunette let out a soft laugh.

Kara stepped forward and wrapped Lena into her arms. The brunette let out a soft sigh as she softened into the embrace. The Super tucked her face into the crook of her neck. “Goodnight, Lee,” she whispered.

Lena shuddered slightly at the feeling of the blonde’s breath on her neck. “Goodnight, Kara. If you need me at any time, you know my room is just down the hall.”

After a few moments, Kara released her friend from her grip. Lena gently rubbed the blonde’s arm before slowly and hesitantly making her way out of the room, leaving the door open a crack behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow start but I’ve been noting down some ideas and I’m looking forward to it so hopefully you guys will enjoy this little idea enough to stick around.  
> Thanks for the support on the first chapter, it really meant a lot :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kara lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. It didn’t take her too long to figure out her pyjamas. Hunting out the tank top and sweats from her bag was the easiest task. Making her way to the bathroom with her toothbrush appeared to be a separate situation. It wasn’t difficult per-say, just different.

The door was directly across the hall which was very helpful. Having used the bathroom a few times before, the blonde had a rough idea of where the sink was. She never would have thought the daily mundane task of putting toothpaste on the toothbrush would be complicated.

There wasn’t a hitch after that. She washed her face and stared forward to where she knew the mirror was. Kara frowned at the blank picture in front of her. It hit her then and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

_How am I gonna get used to this?_

She let out a slightly ragged breath as she turned out the light and closed the door behind her.

“Kara, are you okay?” a voice called out causing the Super to jump in surprise. Lena’s face fell as she noticed her friend’s red eyes and wet cheeks.

Kara listened as soft footsteps came towards her and a hand rested gently on her arm, “I heard you go into the bathroom and I wanted to make sure you were okay,” the brunette explained.

Kara nodded. “It kinda just hit me,” she whimpered.

Lena had her arms wrapped around her in an instant and Kara melted into the embrace, tucking her face into the crook of the smaller woman’s neck.

“I know I’ll get used to it eventually, but it’s just-” Kara trailed off.

Lena tightened her grip slightly. “I’m going to do everything I can. In a few days when you’re feeling more comfortable, I can start running some tests if you like? I don’t want to give you any false hope or anything, but I’d really like to try and help,” she whispered.

Kara didn’t respond for a moment; she was too entrapped by the younger woman’s offer. “You’d do that for me?”

The brunette let out a soft sigh. “I’d do anything for you.”

Kara was unable to respond as she listened to Lena’s heart rate pick up slightly as she spoke.

The pair soon pulled apart. “Get some sleep. We’ll talk more in the morning,” Lena mumbled as she wiped any remaining tears from Kara’s face.

“Night, Lee.”

Lena smiled. “Goodnight, Kara,” she responded as they parted for the second time.

#

Kara woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. She practically jumped out of bed and sped full speed in the direction of the kitchen. There was a loud crunch like noise as something hit her hip. She clutched her side at the impact.

Lena jumped at the loud noise and spun round to see that Kara had taken out the corner of the kitchen island with her hip. She couldn’t help but laugh as a look of pure guilt and bewilderment spread across the Super's face.

“I think we’re going to have to put a _no super speed in the house_ rule in place for a little while, darling,” Lena joked.

Kara’s face fell. “What did I break?” she asked hesitantly, looking like a child that was about to be scolded. Kara reached out her hand and it pressed against the top of the kitchen island. She ran her hand along the smooth marble until she hit a crack with her fingertips, following the crack down to what was left of the corner leaving a ragged edge. Her face fell. “I’m so sorry.”

Lena shook her head quickly. “Don’t worry about it, Kara, really,” she assured her.

It was something that could be easily replaced when the blonde was completely comfortable as to not have to replace it more than once if the Kryptonian knocked into it again.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Lena mumbled, quickly changing the topic.

Kara’s eye widened with excitement as she registered the sound of sizzling from the bacon. The brunette couldn’t help but laugh at the Kryptonian’s reaction to breakfast.

Lena smiled. “I’ll get you some coffee, it’s just finished,” she told her.

The Super shook her head quickly. “I can do it.” Kara inched her way towards Lena who she assumed was standing in front of the oven if she was frying the bacon. She laid her hand gently on the brunette’s shoulder to try and figure out where she was in the room. She knew the microwave was to the left of the oven and the mugs were in the cupboard next to the glasses. “Mind your head,” she whispered in the smaller woman’s ear.

Lena shuddered slightly at the feeling. Kara reached up and opened the cupboard above the brunette’s head, the woman quickly did as she was instructed and ducked out of the way. She watched Kara as she very gently trailed her fingers across the mugs before picking two out of the cupboard. Mugs in hand she moved further down the bench, following the soft scent of coffee to where she knew the coffee machine rested next to the microwave.

In that moment, Kara was extremely thankful for how well she knew Lena’s kitchen, navigating it was like second nature, it just took her a second longer than normal. She was also thankful for not being able to burn herself when she reached out and touched the boiling coffee pot.

Lena let out a soft gasp and her heart-rate spiked causing Kara to turn her head towards her. “Are you okay? Did something happen? Did you burn yourself?” she asked quickly, fully prepared to jump into action.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Lena responded quickly. “I just forgot for a moment that it can’t burn you, it scared me a little.”

Kara couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s concern before turning her attention back to the coffee. She reached out for the pot again, trailing her fingers around the hot surface before finding the handle.

Lena watched intently while moving the food to the island as the Super poured two mugs of coffee, only spilling a little on the second mug but adapted very quickly. She beamed as she pulled the milk from the fridge.

“You did good, Kara,” she told her.

Kara smiled, listening carefully as Lena poured milk into the mug for her, pulling the plain black coffee towards herself. “I guess it’s helpful that I’m an invincible superhero with super-senses,” Kara joked and Lena let out a soft hum in response, taking a small sip of her coffee.

Kara’s mood faltered slightly at the thought. “Do you think I can ever be Supergirl again?” she asked hesitantly looking down towards the ground.

Lena let out a soft sigh. “I don’t know, Kara. We can only hope,” he mumbled, reaching out to gently rub the other woman’s arm. The brunette smiled. “Hope is your whole thing, right?”

Kara perked up slightly. “I suppose,” she mumbled, lifting her head slightly so she was looking at the smaller woman. “I have every bit of faith in you, Lena.” She couldn’t help but note how Lena’s heart-rate sped up slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on the beginnings of this story, I really do appreciate it and I’m glad you’re enjoying it.  
> If you wanna bully me for whatever reason here’s my Tumblr - artyqueer (If someone wants to tell me how to link it properly that would be greatly appreciated)  
> I’m also accepting prompts and stuff, so feel free to let me know :)  
> Thanks,  
> Bexs <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit later than I thought I was going to put it up, but here it is and I hope you all enjoy :)

Once Kara was showered and changed into a pair of leggings and a hoodie, she curled up in the corner of the couch. She wasn’t entirely sure what to do with herself. She perked up as she heard the familiar set of heels begin to make their way down the hall towards her.

“I’m sorry. I have to go over to L-Corp to sort all the plans out with Sam,” Lena announced when she entered the room.

Kara nodded quickly. “It’s fine, Lee. It’s your job.”

Lena let out a soft sigh. “Alex and Kelly are on their way over. I’d feel really bad leaving you here by yourself. I’ll only be a few hours, I’ll bring lunch back with me.” 

“Okay.”

She listened to the soft rustling as Lena pulled on her coat. “And I hope you don’t mind but I put Voice Over on your phone this morning. It’s on the coffee table just to your left a bit.” The brunette told her.

Kara smiled as she reached out her hand in search of her phone. She unlocked it, password now gone – probably Lena’s doing – and slid her finger across the screen listening as the animatronic voice called out the names of the apps as she touched them. “Thanks,” she mumbled.

“I’ll see you later,” Lena told her before leaving the apartment.

#

Kara spent a short while fiddling about on her phone. She got a text from Alex telling her that they’d be there soon, the voice reading the message out. Like any millennial, Kara knew exactly where the letters were on the keyboard so responding wasn’t a problem.

The door opened causing her to jump slightly, she hadn’t been paying much attention to the noise going on outside.

“Hey!” Alex called out as she and Kelly made their way into the apartment.

Kara smiled, “Hey.”

Alex flopped down next to her on the couch. “So, how was your first night?” she asked.

Kara shrugged. “Fine, I guess. It kinda hit me when I went into the bathroom and looked to where the mirror was.” She mumbled.

In an instant Alex had her arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her little sister close to her side. Kara softened to the touch and rested her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Lena was really great. She wanted to make sure I was okay and just held me. It felt like the old days again,” Kara explained, thinking back to the night before of Lena’s complete care and reassurance of her. She was unable to stop the smile that spread across her face.

“So things between you and Lena are back to normal then?” Kelly asked, making her presence known from her spot next to Alex.

Kara shrugged. “I’m honestly not sure. I mean, it feels like it is but we haven’t properly talked about what happened. We’ve apologised and everything seems to be fine. We’re making jokes again,” she explained. “I broke the island counter this morning,” Kara added quickly with a short chuckle as she pulled out of Alex’s soft embrace.

“You did what?” her older sister squeaked. Kelly let out a soft bark of laughter.

Kara giggled. “Lena was making breakfast this morning when I woke up. I forgot for a second and ran into the kitchen at full speed. I collided with the counter and took her corner with me.”

#

The group sat exchanging conversation. Kara asked about what the DEO was going to do about Supergirl being M.I.A for the distant future. Alex explained that they didn’t have much of a plan at that present moment, but had the time to figure it out. They supposed that it would be at least a week before people began to question where Supergirl had disappeared to.

Andrea was almost too willing to abide to Kara’s request to a few weeks of working from home and didn’t ask any questions about the reasoning – the Super assumed Lena had something to do with that.

Kara’s head shot up as she heard the familiar set of heels coming down the hall. Alex and Kelly couldn’t help but laugh as Lena made her way through the apartment door.

Lena raised an eyebrow at the laughing women on her couch. “Did I miss something?” she asked nervously.

Alex shook her head. “No, just Kara looking like an excited puppy when she heard you coming down the hall,” she teased. Kara scowled as she gave her sister a nudge.

Lena chuckled as she made her way over to the couch, subs in hand, and set them down on the table. “There’s a lot to choose from so take your pick before Kara eats them all,” she joked, pulling her own salad from the bag.

Kara grimaced. “You got yourself a kale salad, didn’t you?” she asked scrunching her nose slightly.

The brunette chuckled as she sat down on the armchair. “Oh, come on. Tasting it is one thing, but smelling it? It hardly smells of anything,” she argued.

The Kryptonian shook her head in disagreement. “Nothing about kale is good, Lee,” she grumbled.

“Here,” Alex said shoving a sandwich into her hand. “Be quiet and eat.”

Kara grumbled before taking a bite out of the sub.

“How’s things at L-Corp?” Kelly asked, attempting to spark up some form of conversation.

“On some sort of path to improvement. Sam and I discussed everything that needs to happen to effectively remove all traces of my brother and mother from the company. From now all I’ll be doing is answering emails and phone calls. Only in extreme occasions will I be needed in person,” Lena quickly explained.

A short while later, Alex shifted slightly in her seat, “Are you gonna tell Clark?” she asked hesitantly.

Kara froze for a moment. She had thought about it a little, but she wasn’t sure. She shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“I’m just saying her could help, you know? Maybe help train you so you can be Supergirl even without your sight?” Alex explained.

Kara slumped back against the couch. “Maybe, but not right now. I have to get used to doing normal things first before I start trying to fly without crashing into something.”

She listened as Lena let out a soft chuckle. “I second that. I would like to keep _some_ of my furniture intact,” she joked and Kara laughed.

“You should still tell him what happened, Kar,” Alex whispered.

Kara let out a soft sigh. Alex was right. She needed to tell Kal.

#

After dinner that night, Kara was seated on a stool at the island watching Lena as she tidied up. She was under strict instructions to sit there and watch after she had tried to help only a few moments prior, misjudged the counter and dropped a plate.

Kara tried to picture Lena moving around her kitchen. There was something about the thought of the Luthor doing something as mundane and domestic as cleaning her kitchen that intrigued her. It was something the blonde never got to bear witness to during their friendship. She frowned.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Lena asked, turning around for a brief moment to see the small frown on her friend’s face.

Kara nodded quickly. “Yeah, everything’s fine!” she squeaked, it didn’t sound entirely convincing.

Lena put down the tea towel and made her way round to Kara. She laid her hand gently on the blonde’s arm. “You can talk to me, you know?” she whispered.

Kara let out a soft sigh. “I was just-” she let out a rough sigh as she trailed off. Kara looked up at the brunette but saw nothing but black. “I was trying to picture you tidying up. It’s stupid,” she muttered turning away.

Unsure of how to respond, Lena reached out and took Kara’s hand in her own, giving it a soft squeeze.

“It’s just making me think what if I never get to see you or Alex or the others again? The rest of it I can deal with in time but not seeing the people I care about is something I don’t know how to process.”

“We’ll all be right here, none of us are going anywhere,” Lena responded confidently.

Kara’s phone buzzed on the countertop in front of them. Lena sighed as she skimmed over the text. “It’s Clark. He’s concerned that you haven’t contacted him after Lex. He says that Alex told him you had something to talk to him about,” she told her.

The Kryptonian let out a sigh as she reached out at picked up her phone. “I guess now’s the time,” she muttered.

Lena nodded slowly. “I’ll leave you alone to talk to him.” 

She turned to walk away but the Super’s grip on her hand tightened and held her in place. “Please, stay,” Kara mumbled.

“Of course.” Lena whispered, unable to deny her friend’s request.

Kara got to her feet, Lena’s hand still firmly wrapped in her own, and walked over to the couch. She sat down, pulling the brunette down next to her. Kara let out a soft sigh as she clicked Clark’s contact and listened to the dial tone fill the room.

 _“Kara? Why didn’t you call me sooner?”_ the man’s voice called out.

She sighed. “There was a few complications.”

 _“What do you mean complications? What happened?”_ he asked urgently.

Lena gave Kara’s hand a firm squeeze as she started drawing little patterns on the woman’s thigh with her free hand.

“Lex cut my eyes with Kryptonite. I can’t see, Kal,” she whimpered, a few tears escaping her eyes.

The line was silent for a moment before the man eventually responded. _“You haven’t healed?”_

“No, Kal, and we don’t think I will,” Kara choked out, the few tears turning into full sobs.

Lena immediately wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist and pulled her against her. Kara fell into the embrace all too eagerly and practically curled up on her lap.

_“There has to be something. Are you staying with Alex?”_

Kara let out a soft sigh as she rested her head on her best friend’s shoulder. “No, I’m staying with Lena,” she told him truthfully. She knew he wouldn’t like the idea, but thought it was better to get it out of the way now rather than have to deal with it later.

He went silent for a moment. _“I’ve told you far too many times that Luthor’s are dangerous, Kara!”_ The man growled, _“It was her brother that did this and you’re-”_

Kara very swiftly cut him off. “And I’ve told you far too many times that Lena isn’t her family,” she snapped back. “I trust Lena with my life so deal with it, Kal-El,” she couldn’t help but hear Lena’s heartbeat speed up slightly as she spoke.

 _“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Kara,”_ he said, his voice much calmer.

“She’s trying to help.”

The man let out a sigh. _“Fine. I’ll do some research at the Fortress and see if I can find anything,”_ He told her. _“Please be safe, Kara.”_

Kara let out a soft, content sigh as she looked up at Lena, trying to picture her speckled blue eyes. “I don’t think there’s anywhere safer for me,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know how to commit to slow-burn, so it may wind up not being slow-burn. I’m a bit impatient lol.  
> Quite a lot of people have been mentioning Daredevil and I’m just gonna announce that I know absolutely nothing about it lol.  
> Thank you all for the support [You can bully me here](http://artyqueer.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Bexs.


	5. Chapter 5

Things had been slow for the past week. Kara had adapted fairly well and had managed not to break anything else. She’d been down to the DEO the day before for a few scans to see if anything had changed, but so far there was nothing.

Lena was researching as much as she could. She looked through as many of Lex’s notes on Kryptonian’s that she had access to trying to wrap her head around his plan and to see if he knew any information about their regeneration. So far she’s come up short on any way of reversing it.

Kara came out of her room wearing her super suit for the first time since her fight with Lex. Clark was coming to get her to take her to the Fortress and she had to wear the suit to protect her identity. They were going to go through Kara’s powers and begin to work on her senses to see whether she could be Supergirl even without her sight.

“You’re okay with this, right?” she asked Lena who she could hear was typing quickly on her laptop.

Lena looked up at the Super. She looked uncomfortable standing in front of her wearing her suit. “As long as you are. I don’t want you to push yourself,” she responded.

Kara shuffled nervously as she made her way to Lena’s side. “What are you doing?” she rested her chin on the brunette’s shoulder.

She found herself in these kinds of positions more and more often as she week went by. At this point, Kara was almost permanently attached to Lena’s side. There were a few times where they would watch a movie and Kara would wind up with her head on Lena’s lap. The brunette would explain the details of what was happening on the screen while her finger’s fiddled with Kara’s hair.

“Just answering a few emails. Nothing too exciting.”

Kara shot up as she heard a soft thud on the balcony. She immediately assumed it was Kal.

“I don’t think he’s going to come in,” Lena mumbled.

Kara nodded as she made her way over to the balcony. She didn’t blame her cousin, but she had hoped he would at least try to be civil with the youngest Luthor. “Hey, Kal,” Kara mumbled nervously as she opened the door.

She heard a soft sigh. “Are you sure you’re ready for this, Kara?” he asked.

“If I put it off, I’ll never do it. Better to do it early on than later,” she concluded.

Clark reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Let’s get going then.”

#

Kara felt at peace being in the air again. They flew high enough that there was no risk for her to hit anything and they flew slower than what they normally would have. For the first few minutes, Clark held on to Kara’s hand but she soon let go and drifted through the clouds, paying close attention to the sound of her cousin’s breathing as not to fly too far from him.

“You feeling okay?” Clarke asked.

Kara nodded as she took in a deep breath. “Great. I missed this,” she mumbled.

They soon sped up trying to make sure they made it to the Fortress in decent time. Clark was very good at keeping Kara on the right path and when they got closer, took her hand again to help her land.

“You did good,” he told her.

She felt better. The reason she always liked flying was the freedom she felt while in the air with nothing holding her down. The past week had been difficult but that short flight helped a lot. It would take her a while to figure out how to fly around a city with just her hearing, but that was something she’d work her way up to.

“So what do we start with?” Kara asked as they made their way inside.

Clark shrugged. “I’m sure everything all still works fine. Maybe I should just start shooting you and throwing stuff and see how well you react,” he said with a light chuckle.

#

Everything was running as smoothly as it could have. Kara was mostly able to catch anything that Clark threw and managed to dodge most things. Really focusing so that she could hear the slightest swish of the wind depending on the weight of the object became increasingly easier as time went on.

“Try with heat vision this time. We’ll see how your aim is with that,” Clark called out.

Kara listened carefully as he picked up a rock, she stood still waiting for him to throw it. He released it at full speed from his hands, throwing it slightly to Kara’s right from what she could hear and she reacted immediately. She let out a loud scream as the heat burned from the back of her eye.

“Kara!” Clark yelled catching her as she hit the ground. “What happened?”

“It hurt. It really hurt,” she whimpered clenching her eyes shut trying to relieve the slight throbbing.

“Open your eyes.”

Kara soon did as she was told. She opened her eyes and looked in Clark’s direction. He took a swift inhale of breath causing worry to flood her chest. “What is it?”

He hesitated for a moment. “Your eyes are red. Not red like the heat vision, but red like you have hay fever and they’ve gone all blotchy. It’s like you’ve been burned,” he tried explaining. “You should definitely tell Alex about this.”

Kara sighed. It was definitely going to be a fun conversation she was going to have with not only Alex, but Lena too. She felt worried that it would make Lena feel worst in some way knowing that it hurt her. She was already beating herself up immensely over what her brother did and Kara didn’t want to make it worst.

“I think we should call it a day,” Clark soon announced.

Kara nodded in agreement. She was worn out and despite having a good time being with Kal, wanted nothing more than to curl up on Lena’s lap and watch a movie.

“I’m just going to grab something and then we’ll get going,” Clark told her.

#

Lena was sitting at the kitchen island staring at Kara’s scans – there was Kryptonite embedded in her retina which had seeped through the body of the eye when Lex sliced her Iris. She held her head in her hands trying to stop herself from crying. She hadn’t a clue how to fix this.

The thump on her balcony snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned to see the two Kryptonian’s standing outside. She got to her feet and headed closer to the door.

Kara opened the door and padded slowly inside. Lena could immediately tell that something was wrong. “Everything okay?” Lena asked her softly.

The blonde nodded quickly. “Yup. I’m just gonna go change,” she squeaked.

Lena was unconvinced. She looked over at Clark who was still lingering in the doorway. “Are we going to be civil or are you still here to yell at me?” she asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms in a defensive manner.

“We can never be civil. You’re a Luthor,” he spat.

Lena let out a rough sigh. “Then what are you still doing here, _Superman_? Don’t you have a cat to save from a tree or something?”

He scowled. “I don’t understand what Kara sees in you after everything you’ve done. You’re all the same.”

Lena stepped towards the larger man. “Kara means more to me than you will ever understand,” she hissed. “Admittedly, I fell into a big of a dark hole, but I want nothing more than to help her. So, if you could kindly get your head out of your ass, Mr Kent, perhaps we can keep up appearances for Kara’s sake.”

She wasn’t angry at him. She completely respected him and his decision to hate her family, hell, she hated her family for the exact same reasons. But she wasn’t going to stand and let him lump her in with terrorists when all she’s ever done up until she found out about Supergirl, was try to help people. Even then, she may have tried to hurt Kara a few times, but she was still trying to help people.

Clark let out a rough sigh before stepping further into the apartment and holding a punch out towards her. “I did some reading. I think this should help with Kara,” he mumbled.

Lena was slightly hesitant to take the small brown pouch from him but did. She opened it to find a few shards. “What is this?”

“It’s what’s left of the Crystal of Fire. I did some research and it can restore a Kryptonian’s abilities,” he explained letting out a sigh. “It’s not all there but I hope it can help in some way.”

She stared at him for a moment not entirely certain how to respond. “Why not just give it to Alex? I’m a Luthor right?” she spat, throwing his words back in his face.

“No offence to Alex, she’s not as science orientated as you are. I think you’re the only one who can figure out what properties the stone possesses that allows it to restore Kryptonians,” he told her. “Kara has a lot of trust in you and I hope you can do what’s right.”

As if on queue, Kara bounded back into the room. “Please tell me you two are playing nice,” she joked.

A smile crossed Lena’s face as the blonde settled against her side. “We were civil, darling.”

Kara smiled. “That’s all I can ask for.”

Clark gave the pair a small nod. “I should be getting home. Good jobs today, Kara. Let me know when you want to do it again. Get some rest,” he ordered.

Kara giggled. “Of course. Give Jon a hug for me.”

Clark smiled before turning away and taking off into the sky.

Lena turned to the blonde after a moment of silence. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now?” she asked.

Kara’s smile faded as she stared down at the ground. Lena could read her far too easily and knew something was wrong the second she stepped foot in the apartment.

“Something happened,” she mumbled.

Lena quickly led the blonde over to the couch and sat down, pulling her down next to her. She left the crystal shards on the coffee table.

Kara hid her face in the crook of her neck. “I could feel the heat vision,” she eventually mumbled after a moment. “It was horrible. Clark said my eyes went red. It felt like somebody stuck red-hot pokers in my eyes.”

Lena wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled Kara as close to her side as she could. “There’s Kryptonite in your retina,” Lena began. “It’s what I assume is stopping your eyes from healing properly. That’s maybe why you could feel it.”

Kara nodded slowly. “Can we just stay right here and watch a movie?”

Lena felt her heart clench from inside her chest as Kara practically curled up on her lap. “Aren’t you hungry, darling?” she asked as she gently trailed her finger’s through her friend’s wavy blonde hair.

Kara let out a soft hum in response to the feeling. “A little.”

Lena smiled. “I’ll order food and then we’ll watch something.”

This would be the first time Lena ordered take-out for dinner since the first night Kara arrived. She was fairly good at keeping the Kryptonian fed, even if that meant cooking a lot more than she usually would. Her groceries have doubled in size over the past week but Lena wouldn’t have it any other way.

Lena ordered the Chinese and then quickly changed from her jeans into a pair of leggings, keeping the soft purple sweater she already had on and headed back into the living room. Kara was curled up exactly where she left her.

Kara smiled as she sat back down beside her. The blonde reached out and pulled Lena’s legs across her lap. Lena’s heart definitely skipped a few beats as Kara pulled her closer wrapping her arms around her waist.

“I want to see everyone again,” Kara mumbled as Lena settled into her soft embrace.

Lena smiled. “How about we have everyone round on Saturday for drinks and pizza? Even Sam and Ruby, I’m sure Sam would love to get out of the office and see everyone again.”

Kara nodded eagerly at the offer and Lena chuckled. “We’ll see what everyone thinks in the morning.”

The pair sat in silence for a moment. “I’m proud of you, Kara,” Lena whispered.

Kara tightened her grip slightly. “I couldn’t do it without you, Lee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn the fluff. Yeah. To hell with slow burn, I’m way too impatient.   
> Bit of a delay on this chapter. I knew it was going to be a slightly loner one with a lot more information than the previous ones and my brain decided it didn’t want to write it. So instead I wrote the next two chapters which are really fun and I think you’re going to enjoy them.  
> [Feel free to bully me here](http://artyqueer.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and I’ll have the next one up soon.  
> Bexs x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dumb alien Pt.1

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with everyone coming round tonight?” Lena asked. “You’re not too tired after yesterday?”

It was nearing 6pm on Saturday night, only a few days after Kara’s first _training session_ with Clark. She’d went to the DEO the day to get more scans on how the Kryptonite in her eyes reacted with her heat vision. It wasn’t a pleasant experience, but Lena treated her with ice cream and cuddles after it so she didn’t really complain too much.

It’s been almost two weeks since Kara had seen anyone for more than two minutes that weren’t Alex or Kelly and she was really looking forward to it.

Kara let out a short laugh. “Yes, Lee. I’m fine,” she responded. “I miss everyone. I think it’s well overdue.”

Everyone was coming round at 7, including Sam and Ruby.

Kara stood up from where she was sitting at the island and walked around to where Lena was standing on the opposite side, sorting various snacks into bowls. Kara rested her hand gently on her arm. “It’s going to be fine, Lee. You’re overthinking, it’ll be like any other night,” she assured her.

Lena let out a soft sigh. “I haven’t been around everyone since before-” she trailed off.

Kara wrapped her arms around her and pulled the smaller woman tight against her. “Everyone has forgiven you. You don’t have to worry,” she whispered.

Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder as she returned her hug, melting into her embrace.

#

7pm rolled around quickly. Alex and Kelly arrived fifteen minutes before everyone else just to make sure that everyone was comfortable with the catch up. Lena had placed an order for a variety of Pizzas and Chinese to be delivered at 7.30pm.

Nia and Brainy were the first pair to arrive. Kara stood up from her spot on the couch just in time as Nia practically jumped her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. “I’ve missed you, Kara.”

Kara let out a soft chuckle. “I’ve missed you too, Nia. How’s Catco been?” she asked as Nia flopped down next to her on the couch.

“Pretty boring to be honest. I mean, there hasn’t been much going on in terms of hard-hitting journalism. William is becoming pretty annoying, he won’t stop asking about you.” She explained.

Kara couldn’t help but notice how Lena’s heart rate increased slightly when William’s name was mentioned. She quickly shrugged it off, it could’ve been anything. “He texts me. Sometimes I respond. I’ve just told him it’s personal time off.”

Outside of their family and friendship group, nobody was aware of the extremity of Kara’s situation and they all intended on keeping that way until someone came up with some form of solution. Lena was particularly good at keeping Andrea at bay, but there have been a few articles surfacing the past few days about Supergirl’s whereabouts. Someone had spotted her out flying with Superman and the media has begun to wonder why she hasn’t been out fighting crime this past while.

Soon enough everyone had arrived. Alex and Lena were sorting everyone out with drinks as they made their way into the apartment. Ruby jumped on Alex the second she saw her. The girl had grown a lot since the last time they’d all seen her.

#

Everyone was gathered around the coffee table eating the food that had arrived. Kara was seated in the corner of the long L-shaped couch with Lena curled up beside her. The brunette was pressed tightly against her.

“Think we could play a game?” Ruby piped up taking a bit out of her pizza. “You have Monopoly right, Auntie Lena?”

Everyone let out a chorus of laughter. “I don’t think Monopoly is a good idea, Rubes,” Sam piped up.

“Why not? I’ve never gotten to play with you guys,” she grumbled slightly.

Sam chuckled softly. “Well, last I checked, Lena was wildly competitive and Alex is a sore loser.”

“I am not!” Lena and Alex both called back in unison causing everyone to burst into fits of laughter once again.

“You are a bit, babe,” Kelly mumbled, pressing a sweet kiss to Alex’s forehead.

The eldest Danvers groaned. “Well then. If we’re playing, I get you on my team, Rubes,” she said.

Kara couldn’t help but smile. “I’m good to play, as long as you’re on my team,” she whispered to Lena.

“Always,” the woman responded.

Lena was quick to pull out the board game once everyone had finished eating and Ruby was quick to start setting up. She called being Banker to make sure none of the adults started cheating or complaining too much. They all sat on the floor so they were closer to the table.

Separating themselves into teams wasn’t too difficult. Because Alex had chosen to go with Ruby, Sam and Kelly teamed up and Nia and Brainy stayed together. Lena had thrown her legs over Kara and curled up on her lap. She didn’t look like she was going to be moving too much.

Kara was content throughout the game. She enjoyed listening to everyone bicker and complain. There were numerous times when she rolled the dice, Lena would take her hand in her own and lead it around the board. She explained everything to her in such immense detail as the game went on, letting Kara make any decisions on properties they should buy.

“I thought you said Auntie Lena was competitive?” Ruby asked as Lena and Kara declared themselves bankrupt an hour and a half into the game.

Alex laughed. “She made the terrible choice of letting Kara make all the decisions. Kara has always been terrible at this game,” she joked and everyone laughed, including Kara.

She wasn’t going to deny it. The most entertaining part of Monopoly for her was buying all the properties that other people needed in order to complete their sets. It never advanced her further into the game, she never had any completed sets of her own, but it always annoyed people and sparked up numerous arguments which made the excruciatingly long game more enjoyable.

The pair sat back the rest of the game watching the other couples fight it out amongst themselves. Kara fiddled with Lena’s fingers absentmindedly as the brunette continued to explain to her what was happening on the board as it continued.

Kelly and Sam went bankrupt next, and Alex pressed a sweet kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. Brainy and Nia soon followed, leaving Alex and Ruby to claim victory.

#

Everyone started leaving just after midnight. The game lasted only two hours and they spent the rest of the time poking fun at each other and talking. When they moved back onto the couch, Lena didn’t move from her previous spot. She stayed cuddled in Kara’s arms nursing a glass of red wine that she sipped periodically.

It was just Alex and Kelly left behind getting ready to leave themselves. “Kara, can I talk to you about something quickly?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, sure,” she responded. Lena gently slipped off her lap allowing Kara to stand up and make her way over to her sister who was standing near the door.

Alex sighed as she gently took Kara by the arm and pulled her in the direction of her bedroom. They stepped inside and Alex closed the door behind them.

“Is everything okay?” she asked quickly, the concern was growing with the room change.

“I’ve noticed something over the past week that I want to talk to you about. It concerns Lena,” she explained.

Kara stiffened slightly not sure what her sister was going to say next. “Has something happened?”

“No, no. It’s nothing bad,” Alex assured her and Kara let out a soft sigh of relief. “You still have feelings for her, don’t you?”

Kara didn’t know how to respond. She dropped her head and stared down at the ground. “Is it really that obvious?” she whimpered.

Alex let out a soft chuckle. “Kind of. But I know how much you fawned over her before she found out about Supergirl so I can see it clear as day,” she joked.

Kara scowled. “I didn’t fawn over her,” she grumbled, sticking out her lower lip and crossing her arms.

“You were so whipped, don’t even try to argue with me,” Alex snapped back. “I also know how much it hurt you and I want to make sure you’re okay. I don’t want you winding up like that again,” her tone turned softer as she ran her hand along Kara’s arm.

Kara let out a soft sigh. “Everything has been so good, Alex. It’s better than before, it’s just all come back at once,” she mumbled. “I love her and I don’t want to lose her again,” she could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled her tight against her front. “I think you should tell her,” she whispered.

Kara shook her head. “I can’t.”

“You’ll just be keeping another secret from her that’ll hurt both of you again. You have to do it, Kara,” Alex said.

Kara hated to admit that she was right. It was keeping a big secret from Lena that made her hate her in the first place and she’d be damned if she let that happen again.

“If it’s any consolation,” Alex began. “I think Luthor is equally as whipped,” she joked. Kara raised an eyebrow as she pulled out of her sister’s embrace. “Oh, come on you dumb alien. She hasn’t moved from your lap all evening. In the DEO yesterday she was practically attached to your side the whole time. I know you can’t see it, but she looks at you like you’re the only person in the room. It’s really quite adorable.”

Alex’s speech left Kara baffled. _You dumb alien_.

Kara let out a soft sigh. “It scares me,” she whispered.

“I know, but you have to try. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

She couldn’t argue. They headed back out into the living room and Kara pulled Alex into another hug. “You got this,” she whispered.

Kara nodded slowly before pulling away. She offered Kelly a small wave before they walked out the door. She turned and made her way back over to Lena who hasn’t moved from her spot on the couch. She sat down next to her again and felt a set of fingers gently tangle through her hair, pushing it out of her face and scraping against her scalp. “Everything okay, darling?” she asked gently.

Kara subconsciously leaning into the other woman’s touch. She pulled Lena back onto her lap again, wrapping her arms gently around her waist. “Everything’s perfect,” she whispered as the smaller woman rested her head on her shoulder.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Lena asked gently

She nodded in response. “We’ll have to do it again. I think everyone enjoyed it.”

Lena let out a soft hum. “I’m going to head to bed because if I don’t, I’ll fall asleep right here,” she chuckled.

 _Please do_. Kara thought to herself. She nodded, slowly releasing Lena from her hold. “Goodnight,” the brunette whispered before getting up off Kara’s lap.

“Night, Lee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed already. I revolve around fluff. I'm secretly hoping an abundance of fluff will make up for the poor attempt at science I'm about to make in the coming chapters. I know nothing. I failed science, I did so badly that my teacher questioned whether or not I even did the exam (I was twenty minutes late cause I thought it was in the afternoon, then left half an hour later because I didn't know what was going on).  
> Anyways.  
> I hope you enjoy. Prepare yourself for an abundance of fluff in the next chapter. The next chapter is the scene I thought up that inspired this story.   
> Thanks for the support on this as well, I really do appreciate it. [Feel free to bully me here](http://artyqueer.tumblr.com/)  
> Bexs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love confessions and fluff in this house.

Kara let out a soft sigh after a short time of lying in bed. It was nearing 2am. She’d been pondering over what Alex had said to her about her feelings for Lena. She hadn’t thought about it for a while. During the few months Lena hated her she tried extremely hard not to think about it at all, it only made things harder if she did. Prior to that, it was something she kept to herself.

What Alex had said about Lena having feelings for her as well only increased the confusion in her mind. She’d never noticed anything in Lena that would indicate anything romantic about their relationship.

 _You dumb alien._ Kept echoing in her head.

Kara pushed back the covers and got to her feet. She made her way out of the bedroom and headed in the direction of the kitchen. She slid her hands along the countertop, trying to find the sink. She frowned as she reached up and opened the cupboard above her head. She pulled out a glass and quickly filled it with water with ease.

She turned and leant back against the counter and sipped at the water. Kara began to deliberate what she should do. Everything was going so well with Lena. Would it be a wise decision for her to tell her how she feels? Telling her could make this whole thing go sideways and she could potentially go back to hating her. There didn’t seem to be an easy way around it.

“Kara?” a voice called out causing Kara to jump, she clenched down on the glass a bit harder than she intended causing it to shatter in her hand. “Shit, I’m sorry,” Lena gasped.

Kara’s head shot up. There was a soft padding sound on the floor as Lena made her way closer. She shook her head and stepped towards the younger woman. “You have no shoes on,” she muttered. Without giving it a second thought, Kara took hold of Lena’s hips and very easily, and swiftly, picked her up and placed her on the counter.

In that moment, Lena was thankful that Kara couldn’t see how flushed her cheeks were from that action.

Kara chuckled softly to herself as the other woman’s heart rate increased rapidly. “Let me clean it up. I’m not having you get glass stuck in your foot,” she insisted, completely unaware of her hands that were still resting on the other woman’s waist as she stood between her thighs.

“O-okay,” Lena stuttered, her brain failing to catch up with what was going on.

It didn’t take long for Kara to soak up the little water that was left in the glass with tissues. The little dustpan and brush were still sitting out from earlier that night so it was an easy enough job. Lena watched Kara intently as she swept, she was in complete awe of the woman.

Kara finished up and turned to the brunette with a smile. “See? All sorted,” she said causing Lena to let out a soft chuckle. Her heart rate had returned to normal from its spike.

“I heard you get up. Are you okay?” Lena asked softly.

Kara nodded slowly as she made her way over to her friend who was still propped up on the kitchen counter. Lena’s heart thumped heavily against her chest as Kara resumed her earlier spot between her thighs. Kara was completely unaware of her position.

“Was just thinking about some things. I’m sorry for waking you,” she mumbled.

Lena, unsure of what to do with her hands in this position, gently took Kara’s hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry,” she reached out with her free hand and trailed her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Is everything okay?”

Kara let out a soft sigh. “It felt so good being around everyone again. Nothing was different, you know? It was like I could still see and I appreciate everything you did but I miss it,” she mumbled. “I think I can be content without my sight if things stayed that way, but there are certain things I miss.”

Lena gave her hand another squeeze. “If you could see anything again, even for a moment, what would it be?”

Kara raised her head and reached out with her free hand. She gently trailed her fingertips across Lena’s cheek. The breath caught in Lena’s lungs as her heartbeat picked up once again. Kara with a feather light touch, trailed her fingertip over her eyelid. “I wish to see your beautiful eyes one more time,” she whispered. “I miss seeing your eyes every day.”

Lena was certain she had forgotten how to breath entirely in that moment. Having Kara standing between her thighs as she sat on the kitchen counter had officially made her brain short-circuit.

Kara pulled her hand away from her face and let out an awkward cough. “Sorry,” she dropped her gaze and her hand. “I- um- didn’t- sorry,” she stuttered. _You dumb alien_.

The brunette reached out and tucked her hand under the other woman’s chin, bringing her eyes back up to meet hers once again. “Why my eyes?” she asked softly.

A soft pink flushed Kara’s cheeks at the question. “They’re how I could tell what you were really feeling. Your eyes give you away every time,” she explained. “In a certain light, one’s greener than the other. They’re beautiful.”

Lena couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

Kara let out a soft sigh. “I don’t want you to hate me again,” she whimpered.

Lena’s eyes widened as she cupped Kara’s face in her hands. “Never again,” she told her confidently.

A small tear slipped down Kara’s cheek. “I can’t keep secrets from you anymore, Lee. That’s what Alex was talking to me about earlier tonight and I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

The brunette shook her head as she gently wiped away the tears that were falling slowly down Kara’s cheeks. “Whatever it is, we’ll talk it through this time. I’m never going to go off the rails at you again,” she told her softly as she removed her hands from her cheeks.

Kara bit her lower lip as she tried to think about how to start. “Alex asked me if certain feelings I had that I’d been repressing had come up again this past week,” she began and Lena’s breathing hitched slightly. She cleared her throat awkwardly. “I tried ignoring them, especially over the few months you hated me, and I can’t keep it from you anymore, not with everything you’re doing for me. I’ve been in love with you for so long,” she whispered.

The room was silent. Lena’s heartbeat was steady as was her breathing and that wasn’t giving Kara much to work off. She dropped her gaze and bit her lower lip. “Please don’t hate me,” Kara whimpered.

Lena eventually let out a soft breath. “Thank God,” she gasped out.

Kara’s head shot back up in an instant. The Luthor let out a soft chuckle at the reaction. “You didn’t seriously think you were the only one?” she asked softly as she reached out and tucked a strand of the Super’s blonde hair behind her ear. “Kara, I’ve been in love with you for longer than you could even know.”

It was Kara’s turn to forget how to breath. Part of her didn’t believe what she was hearing, convinced it was a dream and she still in bed.

“That’s why it hurt so much when I found out about you being Supergirl. I’d opened my heart in more ways than one and I crumbled,” she whispered. “I was convinced that you didn’t care about me the same way that I did you and I guess that was just the tipping point. I’d tried so hard to figure out whether you’d ever be interested in me in that way but couldn’t.”

Kara let out a soft chuckle. “Alex has always said I’m fairly oblivious to how human emotions work. I honestly wasn’t sure where the line between friendship and love rested with us, but I guess we were walking along it, waiting for someone to move first.”

Lena hesitantly wrapped her hands around the back of Kara’s neck. “Please can I kiss you?” she asked softly, her voice barely above a whispered.

The Super nodded almost eagerly. “Yes.”

When their lips pressed tentatively together, Kara felt like she was floating. Every move was slow and hesitant, both women getting used to the new feeling. Kara suddenly became aware of how she was standing when she wrapped her hands around the baggy sweatshirt she was wearing to pull her closer. In response, Lena wrapped her legs slightly around her waist. Her stomach flipped slightly at the feeling of Lena’s bare legs brushing against her.

Lena pulled away first to catch her breath and rested her forehead against Kara’s. “The things you do to me,” she husked.

“Now I really wish I could see your eyes,” Kara mumbled.

Lena pressed a sweet kiss against Kara’s forehead. “Soon, darling. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big yay for girlfriends on this day. From this point I will begin free-falling it because I have absolutely nothing planned from this point on so it’ll be a surprise for all of us lol.  
> [Feel free to bully me here](http://artyqueer.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks for the support on this, I really appreciate it and I’m glad you’re enjoying the fluff on offer.  
> Bexs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good quality antics, teasing Alex because I thought it’d be funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated in honour of National Katie Day.  
> Here’s a fluff and banter piece to make up for a lack of updates.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Kara woke up to the body beside her cuddling further into her touch. She tightened her grip on the other woman’s waist, unable to stop herself from smiling. “Hi,” she whispered.

Lena let out a soft chuckle. “Morning, darling.”

She laid there for a moment thinking about the night before. After their confessions, they stood in the kitchen just wrapped in each other’s arms, pressing sweet, tentative kisses to each other’s lips and necks.

It was only after ten minutes that Lena hopped off the counter, took her hand and led her to her room. Kara had been in the room only once before and it was only for a few minutes so she had no idea what her surroundings were.

They laid on the bed, Lena securely in Kara’s arms and her head resting on her chest. It didn’t take the two women long to drift off into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in the warm embrace.

Everything was perfect.

She smiled as Lena pressed her nose against her neck. “Do we have to get out of bed?” Kara muttered. “I just wanna lie here with you.”

“I suppose not. There’s nothing important planned for today, so we definitely could.”

Kara’s stomach suddenly made a soft gurgling noise and Lena let out a soft bark of laughter. “Maybe we should get you fed?” she said, rubbing Kara’s arm.

The Kryptonian giggled, loosening her grip, allowing the younger woman to slip out of her arms. Kara followed her eagerly to the kitchen.

Whilst Lena was grabbing various items from the cupboards, Kara’s head shot up at the sound of a soft buzzing. “Is your phone ringing?” she asked.

“No. Why?”

Kara shrugged. “I dunno. Sounds like a phone vibrating.”

Lena turned away from the kitchen counter and spied a phone lying on the coffee table. She walked over and picked it up – _missed call: Kelly._ It started to buzz again in her hands, Kelly’s name lit up across the screen again. “Is this Alex’s phone?” she asked. “Kelly’s calling.”

Forgetting their _‘No super speed in the house’_ rule, Kara sped to her side. “Must be, answer it,” she said, resting her chin on the brunette’s shoulder.

“Hello, Alex’s phone?” she answered.

“Oh, thank fuck it’s you!” Alex’s voice screamed through the device. “I thought I left it in the cab.”

The two women laughed. “You were functional when you left my apartment. How did you manage to leave your phone here?” Lena asked, slipping her hand into Kara’s and leading her back to the kitchen.

“I dunno. Was probably too distracted calling Kara a dumb alien,” she muttered.

“Mhm,” she hummed. “And why is she a dumb alien?”

Kara stiffened slightly, looking down at the woman.

Lena chuckled lightly, bringing the hand that was still wrapped in her own, up to her mouth and kissed it lightly.

“I’ll let her tell you,” Alex soon responded. “Anyways, I’m gonna come round and get my phone.”

“Have you and Kelly had breakfast yet? We’re just getting started and you’re both free to join us?” Lena quickly offered.

“That would be great, we’ll pick up some coffee on the way there. See you in fifteen?”

Lena smiled. “Wonderful, just let yourselves in when you get here. See you two soon,” she said before hanging up and putting the phone down on the island.

Kara couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her tight against her front.

“So, you’re a dumb alien?” Lena joked.

The Super let out a low groan as she rested her head on the smaller woman’s shoulder. “Alex called me a dumb alien last night because I couldn’t see that you liked me back,” she confessed. “She said that although now I can’t see it, there’s a way you look at me.”

Lena frowned for a moment as Kara’s head lifted so she could look her in the eyes. She trailed her thumb along the soft flesh under the cloudy orb.

“She called you equally _whipped_ if that’s any consolation,” she laughed.

Lena let out a throaty chuckle. “I think she might be right on that one,” she leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against Kara’s. “So, should we tell her about this or tease her a little?”

Kara raised an eyebrow. “What is it you have in mind?”

“It might include whipped cream and whatever else you wind up putting on your pancakes,” she said, running her thumb along Kara’s lower lip.

The Super nodded enthusiastically.

#

Lena let out a soft screech as the door opened. “Kara, I said I didn’t want any!” she giggled.

Kara squirted out a little bit of cream, aiming for Lena’s plate but missed it ever so slightly, leaving the cream hanging over the side. It was meant as a joke, and it was part of Lena’s plan, so she knew only to leave a little bit.

The brunette chuckled as she scooped the whipped cream onto her finger and held it up towards Kara’s mouth. “Here. I doubt you’d want to waste even this little bit.”

The Kryptonian chuckled as she trailed her hand along the younger woman’s wrist, getting an idea of where her hand was before slipping the digit into her mouth and swiftly sucking off the cream. “Absolutely not.”

Someone cleared their throat from behind them. “What the hell did I just witness?” Alex asked.

“Lena refuses to have whipped cream on her pancakes. She likes both, but won’t put them together,” Kara complained, pouting.

“That’s because some of us don’t have Super-human metabolisms, darling,” she said, giving the Kryptonian a poke in the side.

Alex laughed. “She’s right, Kara. I have to work out twice a day if I’m eating with you.”

The group all laughed at the comment, but Kara just continued to pout.

Lena couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “Grab what you want, there’s bacon on the counter. Kara has already helped herself and is now onto her pancakes,” Lena explained, accepting the coffee that Kelly had passed to her.

“God, she can cook too? Is there anything you can’t do, Luthor?” Alex asked, taking a bite out a slice of perfectly crispy bacon.

The brunette laughed. “Well, it helps being able to cook when I have that one to feed,” she said, nodding towards Kara who was inhaling her first pancake. “So far I haven’t found much I can’t do. Figuring out what to do about Kara’s sight is currently top of that list.”

Kara dropped her fork and stepped around to wrap her arms around Lena, pulling her close. “I believe you’ll do it. Don’t worry, Lee,” she whispered, placing a sweet kiss to her forehead.

Lena subconsciously leaned into the touch before Kara pulled away.

They all helped themselves to their own respective amounts of food and Kara claimed the rest. Alex and Kelly sat opposite them at Lena’s small, dark-oak dining table that didn’t get used all that often. She would usually have eating at the kitchen island even before Kara came to live with her and that’s still the same even now, plus more than a few meals being eaten in the living room.

Lena took a sip from her coffee as they finished up. She noticed a drop of chocolate sauce lingering on the corner of Kara’s mouth and couldn’t stop herself from smirking.

_Perfect._

She knew the Kryptonian was a bit of a messy eater when it came to pancakes and she was counting on this specific opportunity to mirror the whipped cream performance when Kelly and Alex first arrived.

“You missed some, darling,” she whispered, reaching up with her thumb and wiping the sauce from the blonde’s mouth.

Rather than waiting for Kara to react, and wanting to change it up a little, licked it off her thumb herself.

There was silence in the room after that.

After they had finished, Alex insisted on washing up and dragged Kara alongside her to the kitchen and Lena and Kelly headed to the living room to chat.

Kara flinched slightly as Alex’s hand came in contact with the side of her head. “Ow,” she snapped. It didn’t hurt at all, in all honesty, but the idea was still there.

“What the hell are you two playing at? Have you told her yet?” she hissed, starting to run the water.

Kara dropped her head. “No,” she mumbled. They’d decided to draw it out for as long as possible. They wanted to see if the eldest Danvers would snap.

She groaned. “Jeez, and here I was thinking I was a useless lesbian. You two are unbelievable.”

Once Alex had finished up she and Kara headed over to sit with Lena and Kelly.

Kara sat down next to Lena on the couch and immediately pulled her onto her lap the same way they had been sitting during the get-together the night before.

Lena rested her hand on the back of Kara’s neck, threading her fingers through the short tufts of hair there and smiled as the blonde leaned into the touch with a content hum.

“Nope, that’s it!” Alex exclaimed. “I can’t watch this shit any longer.”

“Babe, leave them,” Kelly scolded her but Alex quickly shook her head.

“No! Just look at them being useless. I’m officially holding an intervention,” she said, crossing her arms.

Lena raised an eyebrow. “An intervention for what?” she asked innocently.

Alex rolled her eyes in an obnoxious manner. “Don’t make me call you dumb as well, Luthor. We all know you’re smarter than that.”

The brunette continued to stare blankly at the older woman.

“Fucking useless lesbians,” she muttered under her breath at a sound level only Kara could hear causing the Kryptonian to let out a giggle in response.

“I think it’s about time the two of you got your heads out of your asses and admit you have feelings for each other,” she told them. “Because quite frankly this,” she motioned to their entwined bodies, “is exhausting.”

Kara couldn’t hold back her laughter any longer and threw her head back in hysterics.

Unable to hold her straight face due to the trembling woman she was on top of, Lena let out a soft bark of laughter. She cupped Kara’s face in her hands and pressed their lips together.

They pulled apart after a moment and Alex was staring at them with a deadpan expression, mouth hanging open slightly.

“She told me last night, Alex,” Lena confessed.

“We just wanted to see if you would break. We were going to tell you before you left but that was really funny,” Kara giggled.

“Fucking assholes,” Alex muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that I haven’t updated in a hot second. I’ve been trying to wrap my brain around how I’m gonna get around my lame attempt at science and I think I’ve got it figured out now so prepare yourselves for that bullshit that’s soon to come.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a funny idea that I got into my head the other night and thought I’d run with it.   
> If you would like [Feel free to bully me here](http://artyqueer.tumblr.com/)  
> And I’ll see you all for the next one, thank you for all the support, I really appreciate it. It makes my existence so much better lol.
> 
> Bexs


End file.
